I Knew You'd Come Back
by Baby.Bird.Silver.Jay
Summary: We started out as strangers, then allies, then friends, then best friends. But even though I was his best friend, he never told me his identity as Robin. And when I found out, I was mad and I told him that I never wanted to see him again. And I never did. OcxJason Todd/Red Hood
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

We both had to sell drugs for money, Jason and I. Our parents were abusive and we would go to school with bruises everyday but when our teachers asked we would just say that we ran into something or stuff like that.

Our parents were different though. My mom was a prostitute and Jason's mom did drugs. My dad was somewhere and Jason didn't like to talk about his dad. That was fine with me.

One day, Jason (my crazy best friend) stole 3 tires off the Batmobile and was on the fourth one when Batman suddenly appeared. No I mean like he just popped outta nowhere! The moment Jason saw him, he dropped his screwdriver and backed up against the wall so that the Dark Knight would think he was innocent or whatever.

"Unbelievable." Batman said. Jason looked at me and signaled for me to come forward. As soon as I did Batman eyed both of us carefully and asked our names and where we lived. I was about to answer when Jason was all like "No, I'm not gonna tell you my name since after that you're just gonna throw me in jail." I took a moment to actually register that he was kinda having a mini argument with Batman. The Dark Knight. The Caped Crusader. Mr. Tall, Brooding, and Grumpy. The Goddamn Batman himself.

The conversation continued for a while longer when I think Batman lost it and told Jason and I to get in his car. I was thrilled to be in Batman's car and I would've went for it right away but Jason being….. Jason disagreed and pulled me over to the side to say "Are you crazy? Do you really want to get in his car? He could be a fake Batman trying to rape you!" I took a moment to register too. I think I took a little too long because Jason marched right up to Batman and said that he wanted proof that he was actually the Batman.

I was surprised he actually said that in front of him but Batman didn't seem to be surprised one bit. He took out a Batarang and let Jason see it but not touch it. I think it was because he thought that Jason might try to do something with it. If I were Batman wouldn't have given it to Jason either.

Jason examined it for a bit without touching it and then he asked "Why do we have to get in your car?" I felt like he was never going to stop. It was going to be a long afternoon.

**Hey people! So I finally made a Batman: Under the Red Hood fanfiction. Please sign the petition that says "Batman: Return of the Red Hood". It's basically a sequel to Batman: Under the Red Hood. You can also email the Warner Bros or DC Comics too. 3 reviews and I continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was very surprised when Batman took us to the Batcave. Word on the street is that once you're in the Batcave, you can't escape it. It takes you in forever, makes you a hero. At least that's what Jason's dad told us.

"So, I need names." Batman said to us gruffly. Jason crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him. Bad mistake, because Batman glared right back.

And it actually scared us. It scared Jason. Jason, the little boy who yelled at thugs and expected not to get hit. Jason, who went over to my house for dinner sometimes and asked where the food was. Stubborn, arrogant, and fearless Jason.

"Name." Batman stated. And that was when Jason started talking. "I'm Zahara," I say to him, and I could already tell that I didn't like him. There was something about him. Something about him I didn't trust. I could practically feel it radiating off of him. Ok, it wasn't that serious but still.

"And that's Jason." Jason shoots me a glare and says, "I can say my own name." But I know he can't since he didn't say it at first, which is the reason I said it for him.

"Age." Batman states. We look at each other, and for a moment I don't want to tell him our age but then I remember he's trying to help us so I really don't have a choice.

"We're 9." I tell Batman. He looks surprised and glances at the both of us.

Jason and I are small and young for our age. We're below average, but we know things some kids wouldn't. We know how to survive. Most kids wouldn't last a day in Gotham. We lasted 9 years.

"Where are your parents?" he asked us. This was a question I didn't like. I didn't like to tell people that my mom was a prostitute and that she messed with too many guys when she was pregnant, and so, I didn't know who my dad was.

"My mom is dead." Jason says as if it's a common everyday fact. "I don't know who my dad is and my mom is in a strip club somewhere in Gotham." I tell Batman.

"Have you ever called CPS? Or told an adult?" Batman asks me. "No."

"Then until I get things sorted out, you guys are staying in the Wayne Manor." He said. My eyes get wide. The Wayne Manor? Really? I look at Jason and you could tell he's excited too even though he tries to hide it.

"Then where is it?" I ask Batman. I thought I saw it on the way here but I wasn't sure.

"On top of here." Batman responds. I don't get what he means until I reach the top and the Wayne Manor actually IS on top.

"We're gonna stay there?" Jason asks Batman. And he sounds surprised. Very, very surprised. But I think if you live don't the streets of Gotham for 9 years already, and suddenly someone takes you into live at the mansion, then yeah you're surprised.

"Come in." Batman says as he opens the door. I can't even tell you what my eyes saw. The couch was made out of velvet. The floor was shiny and it looked like it was made out of gold.

"We're gonna live here? This. Is. Awesome!" Jason says to no one in particular. And then I thought I had the perfect life, but you just can't assume things.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been over a month since the judges have said that my mom wasn't a good parent and that she had no custody over me. So they sent me to live with Bruce Wayne along with Jason Todd, who they didn't even have to argue against because his parents were already dead.

So here I am. Standing in the Wayne Manor living room. While Jason is practicing his backbends and cartwheels and just knocked over an expensive vase. He tries to hurry and clean and up but Alfred already walked in.

"Master Jason, I think that you shouldn't practice your gymnastics in here. Wouldn't to give Miss. Zahara another black eye do we?" Alfred asks Jason while Jason has an annoyed face on.

"It was an accident!" Jason says as he throws his hands up in the air. "I didn't see her." He says while looking guilt. Oh yes, I remember just a couple of days ago Jason asked me to lift up his feet to do a hand stand and I let him go. He tried to get down but accidently kicked me in the face.

It didn't actually hurt so much.

After that, I successfully, well almost successfully snuck up on Jason but both of my feet were asleep and while I dragged them, one was being stupid and gave me away to Jason.

Jason and I walk out the room and got to the backyard. Today Bruce says we will meet a very important person that is also in this family. I wonder what he means. Bruce never had any kids, at least not that I know of, not counting me and Jason. Bruce also never had any siblings at all.

We know this because the first week at the Wayne Manor Jason and I got mad at each other and Bruce kept on lecturing us on how lucky we are to have a "sibling" or whatever, but that would seem so weird because I kinda like Jason.

I mean, he is cute. And strong. And brave. But I'm not going to tell him. Oh no, never that. I'd never hear the end of it. Just then, the doorbell rang.

I follow Jason into the living room to see a boy in his mid-teens. Around 16, I would say. Black hair, sky blue eyes and he looks friendly enough but when he first looks at Jason and I the first thing that comes out his mouth is, "Who is _that?_"

**Sorry! So this was just kind of a filler chapter. I have Star testing so I really have to concentrate so for the next week I won't be doing any typing because next week we have the math test. And math is horrible. So I'm on a mission to update at least 2 stories and maybe a one-shot before the math test. Yes, yes, I am a horrible person and you could tell me how dumb I am in the review! **

**So see that pretty blue button? Press it! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Who is that?" the mystery man asked Alfred as he walked towards Jason and I. Alfred nodded at him, "It is Bruce's new adopted kids. He got them a couple of months ago." He told him. The man shook his head in outrage.

"What's wrong with me? Why did he have to go and get more kids?" he asked Alfred and at that moment Bruce walked in. "Hello Dick," Bruce said and nodded in his direction and then ours. This "Dick" raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "What's wrong with me? Why did you have to go and get more kids? Did you give the title to him too?" he shouted at Bruce.

Alfred pushed us into another room and shut the door. "Perhaps we should let them two talk and I shall make some of my chocolate chip cookies that you kids enjoy so much." He said as he cracked the eggs and mixed things into them. I looked at Jason, "What was that all about? What title?" I asked. Jason looked away and frowned. "I don't know. Let's not talk about it."

I nodded but I felt like I wasn't being included in something, I felt that Jason was lying to me but Jason has secrets and sometimes secrets have secrets so I didn't bug him anymore about it, instead we talked about school. While I was enjoying it, Jason was hating it. He hated the kids, the teachers, the school work, his classroom, everything.

I was quite happy to be in school, to finally get some education. After I shoved two cookies in my mouth Dick and Bruce came in. Bruce's expression was the same as always but Dick's was a bit mad. "Hi." He said to Jason and I a bit forcefully. His smile looked like a grimace and his eyes were narrowed down. I wondered why he was named after a slang word for a man's body part.

"Hey," Jason responded and shoved another cookie into his mouth, that made Dick laugh a little bit. "I used to do it all the time when I was still living here. Bruce and Alfred would scold me every time for it." Hearing that made Jason shove another cookie in his mouth. After swallowing he stood up, "Really? You used to live here?"

Dick nodded. I was a bit surprised too. "Are you adopted too?" I asked Dick. He gave me a grin and nodded his head yes. "You wanna go play some video games?" Jason asked us. Dick nodded and followed Jason while I went up to my room to study. I had a big math test tomorrow that counted for nearly half my math grade.

I was studying for almost an hour before I heard a knock at my door. "Hello?" the voice asked. Bruce. "Yes?" I responded and closed my textbook. "Zahara, I need to talk to you about something," and he patted a spot next to him on my bed. I hopped on the spot, maybe a little further away and looked at him, giving him the cue to start.

"When Jason and I go out tonight, we need you to stay with Alfred ok? Like you did for the other nights. But this night will be a little longer." he asked but it was more of a statement. I nodded but I didn't really understand why. "Ok, I just wanted you to know. Don't stay up too late to study." He told me, but I did.

And that night, when I saw the Bat Signal in the air around 11:00 I knew that something was up. I hopped out my window as I saw Batman, Robin, and this other man dressed in dark blue come out near the Wayne Manor.

If only I was prepared for what was about to happen that night.

**Yeah, this was a little bit off and late. I know it's been around 2 months since I last updated but I've been having real serious problems at home. 5 reviews for the next chapter.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm waiting for Jason today. Him and Bruce have another "appointment". I have no idea what they do, staying up so late. Whenever I ask them they act like they don't hear me or they just change the subject. I just finished studying even though I don't really need to. Despite my bad childhood, I'm actually very good in school and my grade average is 3.5.

It's 10:00 now and I'm watching Full House and if Jason doesn't get back soon, he's going to miss that wrestling show, WWE, or something like that.

Jason and I are in middle school now. Well, he's in middles chook. I just skipped a grade so I'm already in high school and Jason is still in 8th grade. I graduate 2 days earlier than him, which is good because then we could go to each other's graduations.

We don't spend much time together anymore. We only see each other at breakfast and we barely even talk.

"Okay dude!" Michelle says in Full House and I'm ready to change the channel but I hear footsteps running up the stairs and I know exactly who that is because only two people do that: Dick and Jason. Since it's Jason, I wait for him to barge into my room. Except he doesn't and I hear voices in the hallway.

"We can't let Zahara find out."

"It'll be too much of a shock for her."

"We have to tell her. She has the right to know."

"Both of you, be quiet! She could still be awake."

They kept arguing and it took me a minute to figure out that they were talking about me. They kept talking and even though I tried to block out their conversation from my ears, I couldn't.

"What shouldn't I know?" I asked angrily as I swung open the door and crossed my arms over my chest. I gasped as I saw Jason. Dressed in red and black, with a black and yellow cape, and the word "R" in the corner of his suit.

Robin.

How could I have not figured it out? Jason was out at least 2 times a week. He and Bruce had daily fights about things I didn't know about. Bruce has a "basement" in the bottom of the Wayne Manor that only Dick, himself, Jason, and occasionally Alfred gets to go in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Jason. We were best friends. We're suppose to tell each other everything. And if not, we don't keep secrets like this from each other. Jason shakes his head, "I didn't think you would be able to handle it. You're already stressing s lot over things. I didn't want to add to it." He explains. I cross my arms over my chest and tears threaten to fall, but I'm able to choke it down.

"So you go out at night _every single day _and you think I don't worry/" I confronted. He looks away. It was a hard blow and I know it. But he shouldn't have kept it from me. Nobody says anything for a minute but it feels like hours.

Dick is the first one to speak. Like always. "Let's discuss this tomorrow. It's late and you guys have school tomorrow and-" Dick is cut off as I interrupt him.

"You're right, Dick. It's a new day tomorrow. So why not end this today," Jason sends Dick a silent glare. "Jason, you are- excuse me – were my best friend. You said you'd never keep a secret from me. Why'd you think that I wouldn't have been able to understand? Do you think I'm too weak to understand, or did you just not bother to tell me? Am I taking too much of your time?" I look at him and wait for an answer, when I look into his eyes, it shocks me.

The look in his eyes hasn't been there since a thug tried to beat me because Jason dared me to steal his money. It was look regret, of pain, of sorrow. And now I'm left feeling bad that I yelled at him but that gets off my mind when I remember the nights I've spent up, waiting for Jason and then figuring out that he wasn't going to come.

So I brush my guilty feelings off but I'm still mad at him and before I could yell at him again, tears roll down my cheeks and before anyone could do anything, I run to my room and lock the door. I cry all night and the next day I don't go to school. I bet Bruce has called in sick for me.

Alfred comes knocking at my door to bring me breakfast and I realize that I'm starving and I'm about to scream at him to go away because I'm already so mad but then I remember that he has no part in this so I open my door for him and I thank him.

He doesn't ask me how I feel either because he doesn't know what happened last night, or because he knows to leave me alone. But I'm sure he knows because Alfred knows everything and I'm positive that Alfred was trained by ninjas.

I really need to talk my problems out and the only person who'd understand is Barbara. I know that she's Batgirl. It's kind of obvious now that I think about it. The red hair, blue eyes, same body shape.

But before I can call her, my thoughts drift back to Jason. Everything will be awkward between us and I really need another place to live. I have no boyfriend and my friends don't have their own place yet and I have no idea what to do until Barbara calls me.

We talk for a while and the subject of me moving out comes into our conversation and before I know it, Barbara invites me to live with her and I hang up immediately start packing. I'm wondering how she knows what happens and then I just assume that Dick told her so I don't ask.

That night, Barbara picks me up and I'm moving halfway across the city with her.

**You guys better review. This chapter is 1,500 words and even though I'm a fast typer my fingertips hurt. 5 reviews until I update. I'm going to Vietnam for 5 weeks so don't expect any updates for the next five weeks unless I have internet. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy. **


End file.
